He Still Dreams
by Ellashy
Summary: Athena worries thats she's just a replacement for Boomer


Disclaimer: I don't own a frakking thing

AN: set around season 3-ish... sorry if the story is all over the shop but its been forever and a day since ive written anything and i might be a little rusty... so enjoy anyways.

Starbuck was wandering down aimlessly around Galactica when she came across a sullen looking Sharon who had parked herself on the wing of her raptor.

"Sharon, what are you doing down here, I thought the Chief and Cally said they were gonna look after Hera so you and Helo could go at it like rabbits" She gave a slight laugh. Sharon didn't.

"Do you think I'm just a replacement."

"A replacement? What do you mean."

Sharon took a deep breath. "I mean do you think that Helo would rather the other Sharon, if he had a choice would he have picked her over me."

Starbuck shook her head in confusion before taking a seat next to the sad pilot. "Why the frak would you think something like that, you know he loves you... you have a child together, he would never give that up."

Sharon glanced at Starbuck. "He said her name tonight... He called out for Boomer"

"What!?" Starbuck yelled, causing various people scattered around the deck to look over at them. She continued in a hushed voice. "While you guys were frakkin? I'm going to kill him for you right now." Kara made a move to stand up and a now grinning Sharon pulled her back down to the wing.

"No, no... It was after he had fallen asleep." The smile fell of her face again. "It just makes me wonder ya know...If I'm just...I mean I'm her but I'm not and he knows that so maybe..."

"Ok I have to stop you right there. First off I'm not really the kind of person people come to for this kind of advice but I think you should go talk to Karl about this, if you don't its going to stew inside of you and then eat you up. And if he denies it, your a cylon, kick his ass."

They shared a laugh and Sharon stood straightening out her sweats as she went.

"Your right, I am a cylon and he may tower over me but I could put him through a wall so there..."

"That's the spirit Athena, its the truth or bust for him."

Kara watched Sharon storm off after her transformation from a morose girl to a woman on a mission. She hoped they worked it out, they seemed to be the one couple on this ship that were truly happy even after everything that had happened to them.

Sharon walked in to their bunk as Helo was angrily jamming his feet into his boots and all the gumption she had gained while talking to Starbuck, flew right out the airlock.

He rushed over to her when he saw her enter the room

"Sharon where'd you go I was worried."

She didn't say anything just took him by the hand and lead him back to the bed urging him to sit down.

"We need to talk."

Helo felt his heart miss a few beats. 'We need to talk' was old school for trouble. He noticed she was bouncing her leg and knew that was her sign for nervous.

"Sharon what's wrong, what ever it is we can deal with it, I promise."

" I need you to tell me the truth about something."

"You know I always tell you the truth."

She nodded knowing he was right, he had never lied to her it wasn't like him to.

"I know I'm sorry its just..."

Helo placed a calming hand on her bouncing leg, stopping the motion.

"Sharon..?"

"Am I just a replacement for Boomer."

Helo furrowed his brow in confusion.

"I heard you say her name while you were sleeping and now I cant help thinking that I'm just filling in for her... I know you were in love with her and yes I am Sharon but I'm not that Sharon and I know deep down we are really two different people..."

Before she could get another word out he took her face gently in her hands and pressed his lips to hers.

Pulling back he placed his forehead against hers. He whispered "I love you...you hear me, I... love... you, only you. There is nothing in this world that is more important to me then you and Hera and I wouldn't give either of you up for a million Boomers. I know your not her and I'm glad for it."

"But you said her name.."

"Sharon...sometimes I still get nightmares about giving up my seat on Caprica after Boomer and I got stuck there, I still feel the fear of sending Boomer off by herself and being alone on that planet constantly on the run, nowhere to hide ...but then you come and save me... you Sharon 'Athena' Agathon, not Boomer, but you and then its not a nightmare anymore its a dream, a beautiful dream. I know I say her name in the beginning but by the end I'm screaming yours, always yours, never hers."

He could see tears silently falling down her cheeks and he gently kissed them away.

Sharon chuckled at her foolishness. "I'm sorry, I never even thought you would still be having nightmares about that, and here you are comforting me when it should be the other way around."

"That's ok, I quite like the end of that dream.."

She gently slapped his chest. "You purve."

Helo laughed. "What, I can't help it that you look down right sexy, riding me in the middle of a forest during a rain storm."

Liking the turn of their conversation Sharon climbed onto Helo's lap while he wrapped his arms around her back.

"Are you saying I'm not sexy riding you on a Battlestar in our small quarters on our lumpy mattress."

"Babe your sexy all day long."

Sharon loved his the sound of his voice when he was aroused, it was deep and soft almost like a purr.

"Let me prove it to you." He said while slowly peeling her shirt from her body.

He leaned forward letting her slide onto the mattress below. Kneeling over her he gave her a deep kiss before making his way down her body, giving slow licks and opened mouth kisses where ever he pleased.

Sharon ran her fingers through his hair while his hands unbuckled her belt and then slid her pants down her legs. Chucking her pants aside he undressed slowly despite her breathy little moans for him to hurry up.

When he finally shred his last piece of clothing, Sharon jumped him and instead of lowering them back onto the bed he quickly turned her around and pressed her against the cold, steel wall.

She latched her mouth over his, sucking his tongue into her mouth while he explored hers. Helo's kisses made her heart beat double time and her toes curl in pleasure. He lifted his mouth from hers, both gasping for air.

Helo placed one hand on the wall while holding her up with his other. Sharon's legs squeezed tighter around his waist in anticipation of what was to come next.

"I want to be inside you." He whispered in her ear.

Sharon reached down and placed the tip at her opening. Helo gently slid inside, stopping to let her adjust to his size.

When she nodded for him to continue they started rhythmically moving against each other, only breaking eye contact when he would lean down to kiss her gasping lips.

Speeding up to a point where rhythm was impossible he noticed the tell tale signs of fluttering eyes and her body tightening, the signal of her oncoming orgasm, she cried out in release and he followed only moments after with her name on his lips.

Coming down from their high and no longer able to hold them both up, he shakily moved over to the bed, lowering both of them down he pulled her against him, where she sprawled her body over his, resting her head on his shoulder.

Burying a hand in her hair he kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I overreacted about that whole Boomer thing." She whispered.

Whispering back. "It's ok, ...get some sleep..." He closed his eyes welcoming the pull of darkness

"I guess its just those stupid pregnancy hormones coming into play."

Helo's eyes flew open to catch a secret grin on her satisfied face. His mouth opened in shock.

Sharon raised her head to look him in the eye "I'm hoping he gets your looks, just as long as he has my brains." She lowered her head back down onto his chest before drifting off to sleep.

Helo let a smile break out onto his face at thought of another miracle his family received, thank the gods and followed his wife into slumber

The End


End file.
